


遣らずの雨

by swhlucy



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swhlucy/pseuds/swhlucy
Summary: 糖里有玻璃渣预警！糖的比例＞玻璃渣比例（不太会用tag所以写在这开头了）
Relationships: Tosaka Hiroomi/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1  
“登坂老师再见！”

下午15:00左右，正是幼儿园放学的时间。在幼儿园的门口正围着好多祖国的小花朵们，在对着站在校门口旁的一位老师挥手。

“回家记得多和爸爸妈妈分享今天学到的新知识哦”

“还有，一定要吃早餐，不然以后会长不高的。”

校门口的那位年轻老师戴着一个印有着兔子图案的围裙，显然他所带的班级是兔子班。兔子班在这所不算大的幼儿园算是人气班的，不少家长都慕名而来，希望把自己的小孩送到兔子班上来。虽然一开始有家长质疑过为什么一个幼教居然会把头发染成银不银黄不黄的奇怪颜色，但由于后来这位老师特别受到孩子们的喜爱，此事也就没人再提了。

听说这位老师是一位音乐老师，平常和孩子们讲话时是特别温柔的低音腔调，但一旦唱起歌来，富有充沛感情和清亮的声线仿佛能穿透人的灵魂一样，带来从内心深处感到的震撼。

所以，当半年前登坂老师刚来幼儿园应聘时，首先被攻略的就是园内的一众年轻女老师。

校门口道别的孩子们还有不少舍不得走的，说是什么登坂老师不给亲亲就不回家，不过像这种请求登坂都不会拒绝。

登坂老师抱起面前向他伸出双手的小女孩，却是犹豫了一会儿。

在登坂老师那简直完美弧度的鼻梁上戴着一副金丝眼镜，但也只是犹豫了一会儿，便在小女孩那肉粉色的脸颊上送上了一个吻，巧妙的避开了镜框在女孩脸上留下印记。他将小女孩放下，没忍住的用手捏了捏那小脸，轻拍着她的小脑袋说

“说好的给亲亲就乖乖回家的哦”

说完便露出了一个笑容。

倒是难为那个小女孩忍住没有去戳他嘴角的梨涡了。

————————————————————————————————————  
Part 2  
将所有孩子们送上校车之后，回到自己办公室登坂桑倒是并没有什么需要整理的东西，身为音乐老师的他平常上下班也就一个小包。

早春时期，路旁的樱花开得十分的茂盛，偶尔的微风拂过还会垂落不少花瓣。或许是之前那个求着他亲亲的小女孩的缘故，现在的登坂老师心情大好。本就喜欢小孩的他选择了幼师这个行业，每每看到一群小家伙们跟在自己身后甜甜的喊着自己“登坂老师~”，那一刻仿佛就是他人生中追求的意义。

没忍住地将路边的小猫撸了一把，本应早就走到家的他今天在路上没少闲逛。原本还算明媚的阳光逐渐成了夕阳，给飘洒在地面上的樱花瓣都镀上了一层金光。

本应是美不胜收的场景。

如果他没有看到沾血的樱花瓣的话。

———————————————————————————————————————  
Part 3  
omi没有想到形势转变得这么快。他闪过几根大柱子，跑到小巷的后面，躲在垃圾箱边的拐角处，屏息凝神听着外面敌人跑过去。上一秒还在交易现场准备着这一次的生意，却因为不知从哪里泄漏的情报导致的错误行动，使得这次筹划了好久的行动在最后功亏一篑，成了对方想要套牢自己的天罗地网。

变故来的太过突然来，在逃离敌方的追捕中，肩上和右腿已经中了枪。Omi感到自己的体力随着血液的流失降低的越来越多，身上的伤口在一起叫嚣，注意力已经没办法完全集中在敌人身上。他用垃圾箱作掩护，他将身体微微靠在了墙上。满是汗水的手沾了沾渗出来的鲜血，omi眯起了眼睛，脸上由于受伤，眼角沾上了点血迹，让本来就有些狠戾的眼睛更加看起来凶狠。但却不由得他心里怎么想，黑色的西装掩盖了渗出来的大片血迹，但是却骗不了逐渐发冷的身体，喘息声越来越大，视线越来越模糊，他努力的将自己躲在墙角处

“大概这次真的逃不过了吧…”

远处传来了脚步声。他努力地想撑起身子，但还是失败了

“真的要在这里结束了吗……不可……以……”

无论怎么不甘心的想继续挣扎，身体的疼痛与失血的寒冷折磨着他。渐渐的他还是缓缓昏迷了过去。

再次睁开眼已经不知道过去了多久，在沉睡的时候只能感受到有人在身边走来走去，之后的记忆就只有软软的被子厚厚实实的压在自己身上，与一双温柔的手摸过他的额头。


	2. 遣らずの雨（二）

Part 4  
沾有血迹的花瓣一直从小路的拐角处，一直延续到一条小巷子里。本来各自分离的花瓣也因为血迹粘粘在了一块儿，不少甚至被碾碎了。

或许是因为时近夕阳的缘故，天色渐暗，并没有什么人注意到这沾了血的花瓣。登坂总有些放心不下，之前他就是因为可以更方便更快的去幼儿园上班才租的比较靠近的房子，虽然有可能是自己的异想天开，但他不希望出现个万一的因素而影响到，甚至伤害到他的孩子们。

当沿着血迹花瓣一路走到尽头时，他见到了一个浑身黑衣的男子倒在地上。

登坂桑立马凑上前蹲了下来，发现对方其实穿的是一身利索的黑色西装，里面的白衬衫已经被肩膀伤口的血全被浸红了，估计他倒在这儿已经有段时间了，衬衣上的血迹已经凝固变黑。

“还活着么……”

登坂一边想着，一边试着用手去探视对方的鼻息。

气息已经很微弱了，但至少还活着。

登坂是个决定了要做一件事就不会犹豫的人，不然一开始他也不会顺着血迹找过来了。他大致检查了下对方身上的伤，肩膀一处，好像腿上也有一处。

看来只能扛回去了。

身穿西装的家伙看上去高高瘦瘦的，可把他扛回去却也耗费了不少自己体力，若不是平常在教室上课时，身上经常挂着好几个小孩儿，估计自己可能比对方先抗不住了。

登坂把男子轻轻地放在客厅的沙发上，在他的后背处垫了一个抱枕。看着眼前的这个男人喘着粗气，身体因为伤口失血过多而不受控制地抽搐着，登坂有些心疼的皱了皱眉。回头便弄来了一些简单清洁伤口用的酒精，棉球，纱布等，还有一盆热水。

男子的头发似乎本来是整齐的打理到脑后的，但现在已经被汗水和血液弄得凌乱地粘在脸上，只能依稀透过发丝看到直挺的鼻梁和已经泛白嘴唇。

登坂准备处理男子肩膀上的伤口，这也是他身上目前出血量最大的伤口。小心翼翼的将对方的西装和衬衫解开，露出了整个被血迹覆盖的肩膀。伤口在左肩，登坂先用毛巾将周围的血迹擦掉，但由于不少血迹已经凝固，擦洗起来并不轻松。

登坂看着对方左肩锁骨处的那个贯穿一般的伤口，沉默了。那怎么看都是被子弹打进去的，但不知道对方如何已经将子弹给取出来了。

“自行剜肉？对自己这么狠的吗……”登坂光是想想都觉得毛骨悚然的痛，他虽然平时经常会给园内的孩子们处理伤口，但那些顶不过就是摔跤蹭破皮或者打架之类留下的小伤。

———————————————————————————————————————  
Part 5  
酒精对伤口带来的刺痛不可谓不大，本就轻微抽搐着的男子这下因为登坂在给伤口清洁，更加剧烈的抖动了起来，登坂慌忙的站起身，不知该怎么办，对方肩膀本来就有伤，不能强行按压肩膀让对方平静。  
思来想去，他不顾对方浑身的血迹，将对方的右手托起，抚上对方宽厚而结实的后背，将对方往自己身上一靠，正好让男子的下巴抵在了自己的肩窝上。

“再忍忍，会好的，没事的”

登坂轻轻的拍着他的背，温柔而又低沉的声音此时仿佛有些催眠的魔力一般，令对方逐渐安静下来。

重新将男子放躺回沙发，登坂发现对方原本就紧皱着的眉似乎拧的更紧了。他依旧昏睡着，与其说是昏睡倒不如用痛晕一词更为准确，以至于后来登坂给他处理腿伤的时候，都没有一丝动静。

好不容易给清理完所有的伤口，敷上药绑上纱布，见着对方逐渐平缓的呼吸，登坂终于松了口气。他重新打了盆热水过来帮他清洗脸部，虽说男子脸上也布满的血迹，但这些倒只是他自己用手或者其他东西擦上去的，脸上倒是并没有受伤。  
用手有些简单粗暴的将他的头发都重新捋到脑后，准备给对方擦洗面部。男子脸上的血迹已经完全干涸凝固了，清洗起来十分不易。登坂小心翼翼地在他脸上一点一点擦拭，不敢下太重的力度怕惊醒对方。

擦洗到靠近头发的地方时，他看到对方的额角部分的皮肤似乎有道被什么划破的痕迹，边缘有些起翘，却并没有受伤的血迹。登坂脑海闪过一个危险的念头，直觉告诉自己或许这个男人比想象中更加的危险，却停不下的手中的动作，被好奇心驱使着的手已经触摸了那道痕迹的边缘。那一刻，登坂已经心里有数了。

一张完整的人皮面具被登坂缓慢的从对方脸上撕了下来，男子的真实面貌终于展现在了登坂眼前。

一双刀刻般的眉，眉尾虽锋利，但略弯的弧度又给整体的锋芒毕露给中和了不少。眼睛依旧是紧闭着的，在伤口疼痛的影响下，浓密的睫毛在不受控制地颤抖。

他死死地盯着男子右眼，下意识地用手想去碰自己右眼下方时，听到了自己手指敲到镜片的声音。

男子右眼下方静静地躺着一颗泪痣，和自己一模一样。

深深地吸了一口气，登坂觉得自己大概真的离死期不远了。

———————————————————————————————————————  
Part 6  
半年前刚来幼儿园应聘时，刚签好合同准备回家，登坂就听到校门口传来一阵吵吵嚷嚷声，他走到门口，看到幼儿园门口聚着一团人，中间是一个家长带着自己的孩子，还有另一个女老师，一个男孩子在他背后抓着衣服不敢探头。

像每个幼儿园都有的那种常见的情况，大概就是自己女儿和别的孩子打架了之类的，而这位女老师也在强势蛮横的家长谩骂下，只能一个劲的道歉。那个男人越说越激动，竟然推搡了一把老师，老师一时间没站稳，被推倒在了地上。男人身边的小女孩好像也被吓到了，开始小声抽泣起来，小男孩看到老师被欺负了。挡在老师的面前“我不许你欺负老师！”

登坂早就看不下去了，径直走到那位小男孩面前将他护在身后，“这位先生，现在双方都道歉了，您没必要揪着不放了吧，过来解决问题是好的，但是打人就不对了啊。” 登坂说的很坚定，但对方好像没把一个过来出头的“小混混”放在眼里。

“你算老几啊？是这里的老师？”

“看看这头发染得银不银黄不黄的，这破学校居然会招你这种人进来，难怪明明我女儿受欺负，你们倒反而有理了”

登坂不是很明白，自己头发的颜色和他女儿和其他孩子打架应该没有联系吧，更何况自己今天才刚来应聘。只是他自己疑惑的表情在对方眼里看起来却是眼神恶狠狠的。

“你那眼神什么意思？啊？想揍我？你个小混混是还想帮那个女的打我出气？”

“我不是混混”

登坂这次是真的生气了。

……

“园长园长，你快去看看，登坂老师和那个家长打起来了！”

眼看事情越闹越大，登坂本来想好言好语和对方和和气气的谈这件事情，但对方却一直在胡搅蛮缠，话还说着突然用肩膀撞了上来，登坂一开始还只是躲让，反而让得对方越来越得意，连着后退了好几米的登坂终于忍不下去了，他双手交叉，直接抵着对方的凑过来的肩，将对方给推了出去。力度很猛，那男人差点没站住摔了。正当那男人正准备抡起手掌打过来的时候，

“你们都住手，还有这位家长，当着你自己孩子的面做些这种事你不害臊吗？”

小女儿早就哭地都没力气出声儿了，但他父亲根本就没在意到。“

如果你觉得我们校方做的有不好不对的地方，你可以提意见，但是为什么要动手打我们的老师呢？如果实在不行，你想给你的女儿办理转学也没有任何问题”

……

事情的最后这个小女孩还是转校了，那个男人骂骂咧咧走出校门，嘴里还不干不净的嘟囔着脏话。

“谢谢你，登坂桑”那位之前被推倒在地的女老师过来向他表示感谢

“这没什么”小孩子的家长多少会有些比较偏激或极端的人，这点小事他并不放在心上。相反他一直思考，觉得自己挺温和的，但为什么总有人觉得自己又冷酷又凶，这样下去可不行，他想着，总不能让到时候正式上课了，把孩子们吓哭了可就不好了。于是从那天起登坂老师就拥有了一副金丝眼镜，至于为什么选金丝边的，在眼镜店使眼睛时，大大的黑框眼镜他自己都在觉得有点傻，而这个金丝的却让他觉得带上意外的温柔。本来全往后梳的大背头也被他放下来了，变成了软软的刘海搭在额头上，或许夏天会比较热，但看着镜子里气质温和了不少的自己，登坂还是颇为满意的。


	3. 遣らずの雨（三）

Part 7  
其实要不是泪痣这个共同点，他都没发现这个黑衣男子和自己长的极其相似，倒不如可以说是一模一样，只是两人的气质却是截然相反，不过这些都是后话了。

给男子处理好所有的伤口和清洗完脸之后，登坂准备去厨房做点吃的，收拾好这些东西天已经黑了，忙碌了半天总算将伤口控制住，不仅自己还没吃晚饭，这位暂且能称之为“客人”的男子过会醒过来也得稍微吃点东西。登坂擦了擦手，准备去熬点能增加体力的白米粥。

夜色降临。厨房间接传来的一些细碎的声音有些惊扰到了沙发上的男子。他勉强抬起没受伤但依旧酸痛的右手揉了揉脑袋，终于是睁开了双眼。

他缓缓地撑起身子，被子从身上滑落下去，之前的衣服已经被换掉了，现在穿着不知道是谁的小熊睡衣。他立马用手摸了下自己的脸，细长的眼睛微眯了起来，身上的伤已经好好的被包扎好，厚厚的纱布和可爱的睡衣有着奇怪的差异感。omi微微转了转头打探着自己身处的环境。这个屋子不大但是很充实，沙发前端的茶几上还摆着一些被剪刀剪剩用的彩色卡纸，以及许多乱七八糟没有收拾好的水彩笔。

可能是感觉到他醒了，厨房里的人端着刚熬好的粥正朝着客厅走来。脚步声让他本能的绷紧了精神，腿上和肩上的枪伤还在隐隐作痛。随身携带的枪也没了去向，他随手抄了茶几上的剪刀缩进袖口藏在身后，准备随时进攻。

“你醒了？”温柔由低沉的声音响起。逐渐走近自己的这个男人似乎还用手端着什么热腾腾的东西。但omi的警惕心已经提到的最高，待那人弯下身子放下碗筷的瞬间，猛地翻过身睁开眼将直接将来人按在了沙发上，左手胳膊肘抵压着他的右肩胛骨，右手将剪刀打开，直接用刀刃横在了来人的脖子上。

登坂被袭击地猝不及防，疑惑的一抬眼正好撞进了他的眼里，那是一双深褐色的眼睛，搭配着浓密的上下睫毛和略带上扬的眼尾，眼里满是提防，眼角有一颗泪痣，明明是和自己同样的位置，但眼前的这个男人却平添了一点妩媚与危险，那双刀刻般的剑眉添了不少英气，中和了这种妩媚的程度。

这明明是个很美的男人，但他看向自己的眼神却是冰寒刺骨。

登坂本就有些怕他，觉得不能再这样和对方对视下去，眼神转移往下，结果又看到了对方耳坠上略微晃动的银色耳环、隐隐若现凸出的锁骨，以及雪白的脖颈上那略微滚动了依稀的喉结。

“你看到了？”对方的嗓音似乎比自己更加低沉，像是在质问自己。

大概知道对方指的是什么，虽然身体因害怕止不住的颤抖，但登坂还是默默的点了点头。

感觉到架在自己的脖子上刀刃一紧，登坂觉得可能脖子这次可能真的见红了。

“为什么救我？”

再次望入胁迫着自己的男人的那如千年冰泉般寒冷而又漂亮的眼睛里，登坂这次没有躲避对方的眼神。

“你受了伤倒在巷口，我发现了，所以救了你。“

他用平常的口气讲着这对于他来说似乎不过是件举手之劳的事情，但其实发颤着的嗓音根本没法掩饰。他咽了咽口水，紧紧地闭上了眼睛，一副任由君便的姿态。

闭着眼睛的登坂突然感觉身上压着的重量一轻，睁开眼，发现抵住颈部的剪刀已经被对方松开，并且在沙发上彼此拉开了一段距离。刚有些放松登坂以为自己的解释已经得到对方信任了，不曾想对方拿着剪刀的右手突然又朝着自己的眼睛冲了过来，速度极快，登坂甚至还来不及闭眼躲避。

“果然还是要杀了我么”  
“死定了，要被戳瞎了”

登坂脑子里乱想的事情并没有发生，剪刀的刀刃在眼睛前停了下来，登坂只感觉到鼻梁上方的重量一轻，架在鼻梁上的那副眼镜被男子用剪刀挑了起来，轻轻的从他两边耳朵上方处扯出时，稍微还撩起了他几缕银灰色的刘海，眼镜被轻轻的扔到了沙发上。

“你……”

“我只是想知道救我的人的长什么样”

两双漂亮的眼睛就这么对视着，时间仿佛凝固了一样。

“你可以叫我OMI”男子先开口打破了沉默。

“啊，我……我叫登坂，是一名幼儿园的音乐老师，请……多指教”登坂觉得自己的回答简直怂到爆表。

“你也看到了我现在这个情况，具体不能告诉你，但能否让我在这里住一段时间？”他狭长的眼睛眯了起来，说是请求，但听语气反而像是大爷似的命令。

“你……不杀我？”

“暂时不会”男子将手里的剪刀放回了茶几上。

“只是暂时么……”登坂有些自嘲的冷笑了一下，不知是不是改庆幸自己暂时捡回了一条命。

刚才的剧烈运动让OMI刚绑好的纱布松了不少，殷红的血又渗了出来。但他好像没有感到疼痛一样。登坂看了看他，起身向厨房走去。OMI看着他这举动，想着自己是被拒绝了。也是，对方没有理由收留一个不知来历的男人，何况还受了这么重的枪伤。倒不如说其实是自己的命随时被对方掌握着吧,omi内心嘲笑着现在的自己哪来的底气去胁迫这个陌生人。他用没有受伤的胳膊将自己撑起来，动作扯到了之前的伤，额头上又渗出了汗珠。

突然登坂走了出来，手里又拿着一碗粥。

“刚才的凉了，我又给你盛了一碗”omi总觉得对方说这句话的时候似乎有点委屈

他不会是怪自己卸了他的眼镜吧？OMI再一次扫视着眼前这个人，他总觉得对方长得和自己，不，是和“真实”的自己挺相似的，尤其是眼睛，就连右眼下方那颗泪痣的位置都一模一样。但整个人的气质又十分柔和。他又瞄了一眼对方的嘴角，那儿笑起来的时候会不会也有一个梨涡呢？

OMI松了口劲，再次仰趟回沙发上，嘴角勾笑的看着他。

“你不怕我？”

登坂一手拿着碗一手拿着勺子，舀了一勺正准备喂他

“我爱吃甜的”

登坂不是很懂对方这突如其来的任性要求，倒不如说是……撒娇？

“我有放糖”

Omi有些惊讶的挑了挑眉，吃下了登坂送了他嘴边的第一口粥。

“我是怕你，但当初决定将你带回家治伤的这个行为，我不后悔”

登坂用嘴将碗中最上层的粥尽可能的吹凉，用勺子又舀了一口递到男人的嘴边。两人再次的对视令双方都产生了照镜子般的错觉，只是镜子里那人的模样仿佛是内心的另一面一般，一柔一刚，一阴一阳。

“你先安心养伤，其余的……等你伤好了再做决定吧”登坂也不知道该说什么好，只是重复着舀粥的动作，一碗量不多的白米粥一下子就见了底。 

“我去厨房洗碗”登坂有些僵硬的起身，正准备往厨房走时

“喂” 

沙发上那个男人正拿着自己的眼镜，用手指勾着转着圈。

“泪痣挺好看的，不用遮住”

———————————————————————————————————————  
Part 8

在OMI养伤期间，登坂不仅白天要带孩子上课，晚上还得购买两个人吃的食物以及治伤用的药品。Omi又不能直接露面去医院，半个多月来，幼儿园、医院、超市一直这么三点一线般的跑下来，登坂明显开始有些精神体力双不支。

幼儿园们的小孩子本就是精力旺盛的成长期，虽说登坂只是音乐老师，但每天要带几十个孩子绝不是轻松活。

“登坂老师今天也没有戴眼镜诶！”  
“老师的眼睛下面为什么有一个小黑点啊，好奇怪哦”

孩子们围着自己戴不戴眼镜这件小事也可以叽叽喳喳的讨论上好几天。自从那天omi和自己说过那句话之后，他就没有戴眼镜去幼儿园上课了。话说自己当初为什么要戴眼镜的去了？只是觉得如今摘了倒也好，可以放肆（）地在孩子们脸上蹭蹭，不用担心镜框刮伤他们的脸了。

这天，在自己抱了一堆买的菜和药品回家时，还被热心的邻居调侃道“登坂桑最近经常在家里开伙啊，是不是终于找到合适的对象了？什么时候带出来给我们大伙儿瞧瞧？”吓得登坂直接脸红的冒泡。

家里经常开伙就是有对象了？家里的确有个人，但那也不是我……对象啊……他正满脸通红的胡思乱想的时候，突然被一个人迎面撞了过来，把手上抱着的东西和药弄得撒了一地。

“哪…来的小鬼不…不长眼睛啊？”

一股浓郁的酒精味熏得登坂有些睁不开眼，但他还没来得及说什么，对面好像认出了自己

“我好像…认识你，我记…得你…眼下的那…颗痣”

这人摇摇晃晃的站不太稳，右手还拿着个剩有一半酒的啤酒瓶。他浑身的酒气令登坂有些本能的想避开。那人突然朝他伸手过来，手指用力点着他的右眼下方的眼眶处，力度之大直接将他整个头往后面推了几分。登坂吃痛，马上用手捂着自己的右眼，揉了好一阵儿疼痛也没缓过来。

“tnd崽种，你…知道那天你做…做了些什么吗，大爷我…那天之后就没…没有过舒…坦日子，我tnd今天要是不让你付出代…代价我…我叫你大…爷！”

那个人越说越激动，伸出没有酒瓶的手推推搡搡，登坂被推的有些生气了，知道不要和酒鬼讲道理，他推开男人的手，要从他身边绕过去。

“你…手里刚…捡的什…什么？”

男人看到登坂无视了他，一把抢过他手中的塑料袋。左右上下看了看。

“好东西…留…留着给你自…自己用吧，哈哈哈哈——”

正当登坂还疑惑对方在笑什么的时候，对方已经在酒劲的的催动下，将手中的酒瓶子朝登坂的额头上砸了过去。  
登坂被打了一个猝不及防，他能听到清脆的玻璃破碎的声音，之后就感到大脑一片空白，仿佛听见了一阵高频率的音波。他能看到酒瓶子缓缓砸到头上，时间流动变慢了一样，就像瞬间失去意识，一丝疼痛都感觉不到。他感到头发湿漉漉的，还有着酒精的味道。又过了一会儿，另一种湿热的液体顺着他的发丝，贴着他脸颊的轮廓一路流了下来。

他知道那是血。

对面的那个男人可能是感到了后怕，把只剩瓶颈的酒瓶子扔下向外跑了出去，登坂想要伸出手拉住那个人，但身体和意识已经彻底分开了，昏昏沉沉的，头上钝疼的地方也逐渐扩大散发成了刺痛，他逐渐有些站不住。身体也在慢慢地向地面跪去。他撑起胳膊想从地上爬了起来，脑袋的疼痛已经开始快变的难以忍受了，看着手里的药和食物，已经麻木的脑袋只剩下了想回家这一个念头。

歪歪扭扭的走在回家的路上，头上的血已经顺着额头溜到了眼角，他抹了一把，血液在眼角晕染开来，看上去格外的妖异，令路上的行人纷纷避让开。登坂一路歪歪扭扭的爬上了楼梯，最后还是体力不支，只来得及把门铃按响就晕倒在了门口。


	4. 遣らずの雨（四）

Part 9

登坂正虚弱地躺在自家卧室的床上，除开已经被包扎好纱布的伤口，他的额头上还放着一块湿毛巾帮助降温。

他醒来时发现已经是深夜了，月光穿过云层照亮了卧室外的落地窗，窗外仿佛站着一个人，那人一身黑衣，不仔细看几乎发现不了。

如果不是那支燃烧着的红点提醒着的话。

“谢谢”

阳台的处的火光动了一下，似乎是那人点了点头，就算是回应了。

“不过……你可不可以不在我房间里抽烟啊……”

“这是阳台，算户外”

……

没想到对方会如此回应自己。登坂咬了咬嘴唇，仿佛在犹豫什么，他着窗外的月光，想着明天自己该如何去幼儿园面对孩子们，如何继续给他们上课，结果刚一思考就开始剧烈的头疼，令他只能作罢。

短暂的安静过后，他勉强支起身，将目光投向“户外”的那个轻微跃动着的红点。

“明天我有件事想拜托你”低沉的嗓音因发烧显得有些虚弱无力。

“不行。”

“可我还没——”

“我知道你想说什么，但我拒绝”男人在阳台旁边的水池上掐灭了手中的烟，朝卧室的床边走了过来。

“你如果是希望我帮忙给造成你受伤的那个不知好歹的家长好好教训一顿，这我没意见，我甚至可以……”他一边说着，一边用手指对着登坂的脑袋一旁的太阳穴做了个开枪的动作。

对方指尖给自己皮肤上带来的温柔触感，让本就脑子发热的登坂这会体温更加的高，脸也更红了。不过好在这是夜晚，没人看的见。

“但是你想让我替你去幼儿园带孩子上课，我觉得你可能找错了人”

男人突然凑近了登坂的脸，从那饱满的双唇开始一路扫视，到鼻梁，再到泪痣，最后定格在对方和那双自己一模一样的眼睛上。

他靠的太近了，登坂甚至能感受到对方那温热的呼吸在自己脸上抚摸。鼻尖已经触碰到了，自己的睫毛也快和对方的睫毛触碰到一块儿了，但对方似乎跟个没事儿人一样，正常眨了眨眼睛，扇子似的睫毛弄得他皮肤直痒痒，本就发热的脑袋已经有了要直接宕机的节奏。

察觉到登坂的反应有些不对劲的男子似乎挺乐在其中。他拉开和登坂中间的距离，说着  
“你看看你现在的反应，明明你跟我是同一张脸，顶多不过就是照镜子般的感觉罢了，可你内心根本无法保持平静，连你都这样，你敢放心我去园内带几天你的那些宝贝孩子们？”

“你就我不怕把他们一个个吓哭，或者稍以诱惑再一个个拐走么”

Omi一边说着，一边不知又从哪里拿出了一根烟叼在嘴里，正准备点火时，那根烟被登坂拿了下来。

“我知道你不会那么做的”

登坂将刚从男子手中抢来的烟放到自己嘴里，又拿过omi手中的打火机点燃，深吸了一口，将浓郁的烟圈吐了omi一脸。

但他其实并不会抽烟，做完这一系列动作，他便开始剧烈地咳嗽，额头上的毛巾都掉落在了被子上。一边咳着一边用手想尽快的扇走这些烟雾。

看着登坂这一系列简直摸不着头脑的操作，omi先是一懵，随后看着对方开始咳嗽的样子，他再也没忍住笑了起来。

登坂还是第一次见到这个男人笑，他很奇怪，为什么同一张脸，在对方的脸上笑起来就会如此的具有魅惑般的美感。

男子笑起来很漂亮，皓齿红唇，在月光和烟雾的渲染下宛如神祇降临。登坂一时不由得有些看得出神了。

“你笑起来……”

“嗯？我有笑吗？”男子眉头一挑，刚才梦幻般的画卷似飘散的烟雾一样瞬间即逝，又恢复了之前那冰山似的面庞。

“不会抽烟就别学了，还有，病人不准抽烟”

男子将登坂手中那吸了一口的烟拿了回来，重新叼在了嘴里，但也仅仅只是叼着。

“谢……”

这次回应的不在是黑暗中闪烁的红点，而是落在了他右眼下方泪痣上的一个温热的吻。

———————————————————————————————————————  
Part 10

登坂对自己的伤其实照顾的可以说是无微不至，大腿上的伤已经全好了，肩膀上倒是还有些轻微疼痛，但只要不是剧烈运动问题倒也不大。

本来想问问去幼儿园要穿些带些什么，或许是自己对对方的期望值过高，还以为对方会精心给自己指导一番，却没想到这已经快到上课时间了，登坂依然没醒。

其实在昨天被突袭的一吻之后，登坂直接慌张到忘记了自己要说些什么，大概是把准备好的叮嘱也一起忘记了，有点结巴的推搡着OMI去睡觉，结果自己倒是睡到了现在还没醒。

大概还是受伤加上大半个月以来的东奔西跑的过度操劳吧。干脆让他好好休息几天，Omi想着，不过是去幼儿园对付几个小屁孩儿，应该问题不大。他看着眼前的黑色休闲服和黑色西装，既然是正规幼儿园，那还是穿制服比较好，于是他选择了黑色西装。

至于头发，他自己本身的发色是黑色的，而且比登坂的头发长上不少，但现在去染去剪肯定也来不及了，易容用的工具现在也不在身边。他用梳子简单的将头发梳了个左侧分，喷了点发胶固定，再熟练地将银色耳环戴在耳垂上。去幼儿园的造型就算是收拾完毕了。

他对着镜子折腾了半天才勉强挤出一个微（假）笑，过着刀口上舔血的日子他早就忘了该如何露出温柔的笑容了。只是不知道为何昨晚面对着那个救了他的男人，总觉得这尘封了多年的冰山，似乎有点融化的趋势。

“他说我昨晚笑了”

看着镜子里那五官僵硬的自己，摸了摸嘴角，那儿并没有绽放出一个梨涡。

“大概是他看错了吧”

———————————————————————————————————————  
Part 11

OMi现在正一脸黑线地看着自己身上的黄色围裙。本就冰冷的五官显得更加的阴沉了。

黑色西装套黄色围裙就算了，围裙上面居然还绣有一只小兔子。OMI站在班级门口，楞是鼓了好几次勇气都没能走进去。

“诶？登坂老师怎么还在外面，上课时间已经到了”一位隔壁班的女老师经过，她发现今天的登坂老师不知为何居然穿着一身西装来了幼儿园，似乎还在班级门口徘徊犹豫着什么。

“我知道。”

OMI看都没看女老师一眼，只是冷冷的吐出了三个字。

不知为何女老师总觉得今天的登坂老师似乎有些怪怪的，不仅说话怪怪的，穿着打扮也怪怪的，让她有点不太敢继续搭话，马上走进了自己的教室。

就在OMI准备第5次鼓起勇气的时候，教室门口突然探出了一个小脑袋。

“登坂老师来了！我说吧登坂老师肯定来了！”

话还没落音，教室门口探出来的小脑袋越来越多。有不少孩子们已经跑了出来，有拉着OMI的手的，也有拉着围裙边角的，还有一个跳到他背上的，将自己的脑袋放在OMI毛绒绒的头发那儿蹭来蹭去。

OMI终于走进了这个所谓“幼儿园音乐老师”所带的班级教室，立马被几十个小孩子们围了起来，他们都穿着统一的校服，带着小红帽。一个个不足他腰高的孩子们个个都仰着头甜甜的喊着“登坂老师”。

“那家伙……每天都这么幸福吗……”

看着孩子们绽放出来的天真又纯洁的笑容，OMI不知怎么，感觉眼睛有些起雾。

“登坂老师，今天教我们唱什么歌啊？”

“登坂老师，上次那首《Share The Love》的歌词我已经记下来了！舞蹈我也会跳了！”

“登坂老师，我想听你唱上一次老师轻轻哼唱的《One Way Love》”

……

坐在字母椅上的OMI现在根本无法回答孩子们的问题，他都差点忘了登坂是个音乐老师，自己却只记得他在幼儿园上班，却忘了具体是什么学科。

“唱歌？我tm根本不会唱歌啊！”

就在OMI头疼该如何渡过漫长的40分钟课堂时间时，那个一直趴在他背后的男孩子开始用手抓他的耳环。

“痛痛痛，你干嘛？给我放手！”

突如其来的凶狠语气让小男孩一懵，另一只抓着OMI肩膀的手也松了下来，令他整个人直接从OMI的背后掉了下来，摔了实在的屁股蹲，小男孩儿直接就哭了。

OMI简直头痛的快要炸裂了，但又不得不蹲下来安慰小男孩，但他也不知道具体该如何安慰，手忙脚乱的他对着小男孩又是揉脑袋又是揉脸，连被摔的屁股都给揉了，但小男孩还是止不住的哭。

“啊不哭了，老师跟你说对不起，啊，老师给你唱樱桃小丸子听好不好啊？”OMI想了半天，脑海里终于蹦出了一首歌，这是他小时候学会的第一首歌。

小男孩根本没听见他说的话，反倒是因为小男孩的哭，令其他的孩子们的情绪也开始有些受到影响，一些看到OMI之前那吓人表情的孩子们的嘴角也逐渐下瘪。

“登坂老师是大坏蛋”不知道是谁说了一句，听上去还有些哭腔。

说的还挺对，我本来就不是什么好人，OMI内心居然还挺认同

“大坏蛋么……”不过这句话倒也是提醒了他。

“咱们来玩个游戏吧，我呢，现在就是大坏蛋，我可以随便捉你们，如果你们被我捉住了呢，就得在所有小朋友面前表演《Share The Love》,还要变唱边跳”OMI简直被自己的急中生智惊到了。

果然，一听到可以玩游戏，所有孩子们的眼睛都亮了。连刚才还哭着的小男孩也一把鼻涕一把泪的一脸期待的看着OMI。

“我数3,2,1你们就可以自由的在教室里面跑，不准跑出去，也不准大喊大叫。”

“3”“2”“1”

话音一落，所有孩子们都开始兴奋的在教室里面跑圈，他们跑的并不快，甚至有不少就是直接围着OMI在转圈。

太容易被看穿了，OMI俯视着在自己周围转圈的几个孩子。他想起了自己之前卧底时的经历。

卧底是不能轻易被看穿内心的想法的，他摸了摸自己左肩的枪伤，尽管伤口已经不怎么痛了。 

但那又如何呢，现在他不是卧底“OMI”，而是“登坂老师”。OMI甩了甩头，甩掉了那些冒出来的奇怪想法。

孩子们还在等他呢。

“大坏蛋登坂老师来了！”

他跑向了欢快笑声的孩群中。


	5. 遣らずの雨（五）

Part 12

“所以你就和他们玩了一整节课的捉鬼游戏？”

“我又不会唱歌。”厨房里的男子连头都没回，手中拿着汤勺一直在搅拌着什么。“你也没跟我说幼儿园的音乐老师都会教唱些什么歌，还有，要不是那个孩子突然用手扯我的耳环，事情根本不会变成这样。”

说完他还用手捏了捏自己的耳垂。

本来OMI的理直气壮都让登坂的白眼快要翻出天际了，但一听到对方抱怨说是因为自己没有事先叮嘱好，又不好意思责备对方了。想起昨晚拜托对方帮忙的事情，登坂又不由自主的脸红了。

当Omi将煮好的咖喱端到餐桌上时，登坂还在用手摸着自己的泪痣。

“你胡思乱想些什么呢？”他继续回厨房拿餐具

“我在想，你长着那么漂亮的一张脸，为什么还要——”

话还没问完，他突然觉得如芒刺背，像是被凝结成的杀气，将登坂激地直冒冷汗。自己仿佛成了被毒蛇盯上的猎物。

突如其来的杀气只持续了一会儿便消失了，仿佛从巨大压力中解脱出来的登坂大口的喘着气，这次他真觉得自己看到了彼岸花。

“咣当——”餐具放在桌子上发出了清脆的声音，OMI拉了把椅子在他对面坐了下来。

看着只顾着低头吃着咖喱的登坂，OMI的心里其实很不好受，刚才突然释放出来的杀气大概是真的把对方吓坏了。 何必呢，他怎么可能不好奇自己究竟救了个什么人，但自己能告诉他吗？

登坂本来还试图想从对方的眼神中读出什么，但他只看到了淡淡的漠然，漂亮的眼睛上仿佛被蒙上了一层灰，失去了原有光泽。

咖喱的香味静静地飘散在空气中，气氛一片沉寂，只有淡淡的咀嚼声。

……

初春的夜晚依旧带有些凉意，阳台上，一男子正赤裸着上身，隐隐还能看见结实的腹肌。他正借着月光将自己肩膀上的纱布一圈一圈地拆下。原本的因子弹打入而血流不止的伤口已经长好，只是痊愈后留下的疤痕依旧惊心。 他活动活动了下肩膀，不止从哪里拿出一根烟点上。

“他们也是时候会派人过来了……”吐出一口烟圈，回头看着床上那个一脸恬静睡的安稳的人。

距离自己因受伤而借住这个幼儿园老师的家已经过去整整一个月了，除开那一次对方因没忍住好奇而问过一次自己的身份之外，近段日子倒是挺平淡又开心的。大概因为对方是幼师的缘故，自己的起居、饮食方面都被对方照顾的服服帖帖的，甚至偶尔他莫名其妙的提出一些荒唐而又刁难的要求，对方也能做到。

比如他要对方将炒饭里所有的葱花都给挑出来不然就不吃，对方还真的做了，甚至还把葱花全挑出来之后，重新热了一遍递给他。

他向自己埋怨过。

“你怎么有时候傲娇，有时候我喊你又冷冰冰的不搭理人？”

他也对自己害羞过。

“别……别总那么靠近我……我知道自己长……啥样，不……不需要你用你的脸……来告诉我”

这个可爱的男人和自己长得如此相似，但和自己的人生轨迹又是如此的相反。

我真的很想告诉你我到底是什么人的，我有好多的自己的事情都想和你说。

但我不可以这么做。

你应该有属于你自己更安稳的生活。

———————————————————————————————————————  
Part 13

OMI的伤已经彻底的好了起来，虽然没有过多的再去问OMI背后的事情，但是登坂的心还是微微悬着。

又是很普通的一天，他下班的路上突然想起OMI有说过想吃寿司，就向寿司店走去。路口站着一个陌生的男人，带着墨镜，在和隔壁的阿姨说些什么，阿姨看到他，立刻招了招手把他叫了过去。

“登坂桑！可以麻烦过来一下吗？”

“嗯好”登坂一遍答应着一边走了过去”有什么事吗？”

“这个人说他的家人前一阵子在这附近走失了，想问问登坂桑最近几个星期在这附近有没有看到过可疑的人。”

那个陌生男人抬起头看了一眼登坂，虽然对方的眼睛被墨镜遮挡着，但他还是感受到了从墨镜后传来的打量的目光。

如果说在这附近出现的最可疑的人，那可以基本推测，不，是十分确定，这个男人的目标就是OMI，接过男人递过来的照片，登坂微微睁大了眼睛——

是他当初第一次遇到OMI时见到的样子！

心里的震撼虽然大但表面上还是不能表露出来，登坂故作镇定地把照片递回去。

“抱歉，没见到过，您再找一下吧。”

登坂快速的买完东西回到家里，路上他又遇到了那个人在问楼下的便利店。走进家里时，OMI正在房间里不知道干些什么，登坂走到门口，靠在门框上没有进去。

“我今天看到有一个没见过的陌生男子在询问你的下落。”

OMI 背对着他，手上的动作并没有因为他的话语而停下。

“那人拿着一张你的照片”登坂有些怔怔的看着那人的背影。

“照片上……是我第一次见到你时候的样子”

那人手上的动作仿佛顿了一下，但又马上又恢复了正常。OMI关掉了手里的东西站起来回头看着他，脸上带着好看的笑容。

“有人在打听我？好的，我知道了。没问题，你不用再管，一切正常就好。”

在那天之后OMI好像突然忙了起来，平时常呆在家不动的他突然最近经常见不到人。好几次都是深夜凌晨翻阳台回来，弄得好几次睡的正香的登坂下半夜直接失眠（）。前几来询问OMI下落的那人倒是没有再出现过了，仿佛这件事情已经顺利翻篇，但是每天登坂上下班时隐隐约约感受到的视线，让他知道那些人只不过是在暗处观察着。那天自己的回答果然让他们起了疑心，目前也只能努力保持正常的生活了。

———————————————————————————————————————  
Part 14

废弃的工厂前坪长满了杂草，工厂四周的墙面上也被四处喷满了涂鸦。在楼梯暗角处有一个不显眼的卷门。与周围的环境相比却显得比较新，尽管门上被贴了不少小广告。

门内却是另一番风景了。

室内十分昏暗，只有一顶似乎接触不大良好的吊灯在天花板上微微晃荡。房间正中央有着一个特别大的桌子，上面摆满了各种不同型号但并未组装的枪械和弹匣。远处的墙面上安有一个飞镖盘，其上贴有不少人的照片，有些已经被扔进的飞镖射穿了。

一个有着棕色卷发的男子打开了一个手提箱，箱子里面放着许多不同形式的假发、胡须、硅胶面具以及各种化装用具，他摆弄着桌子上的枪械，并将其一一组装好放进手提箱。

正当他准备将手提箱合上的时候，突然感到从左耳后方传来一阵破风声，他右腿往后一踏头往右边轻偏，从左方刺来的短刀直接扑了个空。棕色卷发的男子直接一个快速的右回身加肘击，正中来人的下腹。趁着对方吃痛，将来人的右手直接往他身后一个反扣，左手在他手腕上一个轻敲，短刀便落了地。

“疼疼疼疼——前辈快放手——手—要断了——”

棕发男人这才将他反扣着的手松了，男人站着没说话，只是默默地俯视着那个还坐在地上揉着手臂的人。

“还以为你这一个月都没怎么训练，本想着这次肯定可以击败你的。”

那人上下打量着这个棕发男子，男子的卷发没有梳理有些蓬乱，还有些发丝被他胡乱的搁到了耳后，略粗眉毛下的眼睛也似乎挺疲惫的半睁开着，下巴有些发青，像是刚长出来的胡须还没来得及刮，整个一颓废大叔的样子。明显大了好几个号的卫衣垮在肩膀上，脚上更是直接踩了双拖鞋。

“与其做梦还不如多多增加你的实战能力，老想着偷袭的歪法子怎么进步”

“上次询问我情况的人是你吧。”

“是啊，前辈你每次出任务都会换一个模样，我找起来真挺费时的。你说，我们在一起都共事这么久了，每次看到你都是不一样的形象，我怕或许再过个几年都会忘记前辈你到底长什么样了”

“前辈的真容明明那么好看”男子突然叹了口气，像是在可惜什么一般“有时候我在想，前辈甚至可以直接用美人计诱惑目标，将目标迷得晕晕乎乎直接诱出咱们任务需要的情报，这样就不用咱们每次都——”

男子突然觉得自己的太阳穴被一个冰凉的金属物抵住了，他甚至没有听到子弹上膛的声音。

“说正事。”

“好…好…我说……”男子举起双手，示意投降。

“上头知道你借住在那个幼师家疗伤的事了”

“嗯”

“上头还知道……那幼师已经知晓你真容的事情……”

“嗯……”OMI的手有些不自觉的握紧，他大概知道接下来对方会说什么，但又不愿意往下想。

“那个幼师……听上头的意思，可能得……”

他不敢去看OMI的眼睛，说话的语气也越来越弱。面前的人没有任何动作，但任谁站在这里都能感受到从对方传来的越来越冷的低气压。

“他救了我”

“可他知道你的真容，更何况，那个人还长了和前辈一张一模一样的脸……上头不可能允许他继续存在在这世上的。”

“但是——”

“你对他产生依恋了是吗？”

男子看着OMI那双瞪大而又惊讶望着自己的眼睛，淡淡的问道。


	6. 遣らずの雨（六）

Part 15

“你喜欢他？”

男子从没见过这样的前辈，仿佛因为被说中什么不得了的心事而微微的失态。放在几个月前没有人会想到吧，男子心里微微一沉，果然。

“前辈，你也知道，我们这种人是不能拥有过多的感情的，这还是当初你教给我的第一节课，不是吗？”

“我也是为了前辈你着想，他——”

“上头有说什么时候派人对他下手么？”

“诶？”

OMI用手重复着转动手中的迷你枪，眼神有些空洞无神，不知聚焦于何处。声音很轻但能听得出来，他在压抑着些什么。

“大概……三四天后吧……”

“只有三四天了吗……”他喃喃自语道

“地点有定吗？”

“暂未”

“你回去告诉上头，说杀人的事就不用他费心派人了。”

OMI突然将手枪对准了远方墙上的飞镖盘，只听“砰”的一声，镖盘的正中心便被打穿了个洞。

“我亲自来”

冰冷的眼神中看不出任何情感。

……

———————————————————————————————————————  
Part 16

登坂眉毛微蹙，看向对面男人的表情带有几分委屈和难过，虽然在自己救了他的第一天，就知道迟早会有如今对峙的场面，只是自己一直在回避。

“你是特意回来杀我的？”

他看着面前这个拿枪指着自己的男人，对方叼着烟，脸上看不出任何表情。惨白的月光打在他的侧脸上，令原本就漆黑如墨的泪痣更加显眼。

“是因为我长得和你一样么？”

OMI没有回答。

“还是因为，我知道了你的真容？”

食指扣着扳机，但迟迟没有下手。他嘴里的烟静静的烧着，一小节烟灰掉在了地上。

“至今我都不知道你到底是什么人，我总得死得瞑目吧。”

枪声响起时，登坂能看到对方的嘴唇在动，仿佛在说些什么，但自己已无法听清，便倒在了地上。

……

“我们不会再见面了”

……

在登坂彻底失去意识前，朦胧中感觉到自己的脸似乎被一只温热的手轻轻的抚摸着，若即若离的触感，仿佛是在轻抚一件的珍宝，充满了不舍。那只手渐渐地往上，从耳垂到睫毛，直至撩拨开自己的发丝。温暖而又湿润的吻印上了自己的嘴唇，不带任何侵略性，只是静静地吻着。双唇分离时，有什么晶莹的液体落在了自己脸上。

一滴不偏不倚，落在他泪痣处的泪。

———————————————————————————————————————  
Part 17

“你信他的话？”

看上去十分昂贵的红木桌后面坐着一个男人，背对着正在向他反映情况的属下，语气中尽是不信任。

“他……是这么说的，而且，他已经开始行动了。”

“哦？效率还挺高？”

男子总觉得他上头说这句话的语气带有一丝嘲讽。

“行了，你下去吧，等他完成了这个任务，再来向我汇报。”

待到向自己汇报的人离开房间之后，男人脸上的表情彻底阴森了下来。

“亲自动手？令你动了真心的人，你就是宁可自己死也不会下手的，那些骗人的鬼话还是说给你自己听吧。”

门外这时传来了敲门声，他看都没看一眼，直接说道“进来”

“有个新的任务派给你”

……

今天的登坂依旧和孩子们打成一片，在孩子们不停的强烈“要求下”，终于在兔子围裙被孩子们扯烂前，将那首《樱桃小丸子》教给了大家，还久违的又和大家玩起了“大坏蛋登坂老师”的捉鬼游戏。

登坂老师的身上又挂满了小孩儿。

“我真的好羡慕登坂老师，能被那么多孩子们爱着”

“如果你有他那么一张笑起来能露出月牙弯般的眼睛和梨涡的话，倒是还有那么些可能”

“登坂老师不戴眼镜之后魅力值真的上升了好多，以前他在我心里是85分，现在绝对的100分，甚至还在往上涨”

幼儿园里女老师对于登坂老师的讨论从来没有减弱过，幼师中的男性本就属于少量，更不用说在孩子们中拥有超高人气的登坂了。

放学时，登坂照例在校门口一个个送班上的孩子们上校车。

孩群中有个女生对着登坂一直伸着双手，双脚同时还努力地蹦跳着，说是登坂老师不给抱抱就不上车。

登坂没有拒绝过自己班上任何一个孩子的小要求。

他轻轻的将小女孩抱起，并用手托住她的后辈，将小女孩的脑袋靠在了自己的肩膀上，并用手轻轻的拍着她的背。

他看着在自己怀里撒着娇小女孩，转而露出了动人的微笑，是可惜樱花开的时节已过， 否则这笑容定能令满树缤纷的花儿都羞于绽放。

小女孩有些痴痴的看着登坂老师的脸，大眼睛眨呀眨的，用自己粉嫩嫩的手指头，戳了戳登坂老师嘴角的梨涡。

登坂显然没有料到小女孩的这个动作，他愣了一下，将小女孩放了下来，回过身将自己背对着孩子们，

他的双眼倏然的涌上了一层水雾，令他有些看不清眼前的画面。只是立马被他用手拭去了。

送完孩子们下班后的登坂走在回家的路上，想起有自己阵子没吃寿司，便换了路线往寿司店方向走。

他知道前方不远处的小巷有一条近路。

即将穿过小巷走出巷口时，迎面朝他走来一个男人，明明没有下雨却打着一把透明伞。

巷口处被那人堵住了，

“这人怎么回事，天又没下雨，再说就算要挡阳光的紫外线也应该用深色的伞吧”

正当他疑惑着，准备开口请对方让路时，打伞的男人突然把伞的手放了下来，用伞尖对准了自己。

他听到了一道像是烟花里烟花弹刚出去时一样的声音。

他感觉到左胸上方传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，紧接着便觉得呼吸困难。还没来得及低头一看，直接双膝一跪，向前方栽了下去。

左胸上的伤口涌出着大量的血液，已将他整个左肩染红了一片。口腔里充满着咸腥的血液，正从他嘴角慢慢的低落到地上。

站着的那人按着耳朵上的蓝牙耳机，仿佛在和谁报告似的说道

“任务完成，OVER”

听到对方这句报告，倒在地上的他突然发出一声冷笑，但连这个微小的动作，也牵动了胸部的伤口，令他又吐出一口鲜血。

肺脏损伤出血已经形成血气胸，他知道自己活不了了。对方使用消音器估计就是为了能神不知鬼不觉的在这人烟稀少的地方对自己下手。

打伞的男子已经离开，他费劲地用手撑着自己往墙面一边挪动，每一个动作都在牵扯着他的神经和伤口，本就已呼吸困难的他好不容易靠在墙上时，已经彻底无法动弹了。

右手按压着自己的伤口，他知道这个动作已无济于事，随着渐渐变弱的呼吸，眼前的景色也开始变得模糊。 说是死前会看到如走马灯一般呈现在脑海中生前的经历，可他似乎只能看到幼儿园那群围着自己甜甜的撒着娇的孩子们。

他的手指渐渐往上，摸住了自己左肩的锁骨。嘴唇微张着，却已只能发出断断续续的气音。

“产生……依恋么……”

连气音都发不出了的他，已无力支撑那变得如千斤重一般的眼皮。

“这……是我……自愿……的”

左肩上的手终于因失去体力的支撑从肩膀上滑了下来，无力的耷拉在腿上，男子的头微微向左侧着，看上去脸上还有些浅浅的微笑。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Part 18

桌前的男人自从昏迷中醒来后，手中就一直拿着一封信，信很长，写满了好几张纸。但读信的人却并没怎么读进去，他整个人都在剧烈的颤抖着。  
那是极度悲伤又必须强烈克制时的样子。

——  
“把你带到这个地方来的人是我，因为接下来会发生的事情，必须由我自己出面去应对。  
你醒来的地方是我平常出任务前的准备场所。

不要来找我，你是找不到我的。  
——我只是一个见不得光的卧底罢了。

我经常需要易容成不同人的模样去混入各大场所或组织以获取情报。今天是酒吧的前台收银，明天是咖啡店的兼职大学生……我可以是任何人，唯独却不能是我自己。

那天我因为任务失败被追杀而受了重伤，情急无奈之下因失血过多而昏迷了过去。清醒之后就见到了你。

我本应在挑开你的眼镜记住你的模样之后就杀了你的。

本应。

那天以你的身份去幼儿园的时候，我被孩子们围着，他们一个个都喊我“登坂老师”，争先恐后的撒着娇让我抱他们。这些都是你每天都经历着的常态，可对我来说，眼前这突如其来的幸福却又是如此的不真实。

当初挑开你的眼镜，对上你的眼神时我在想什么呢？是惊讶于世界竟然会有两张如此相似的面容吗？可为什么我们的境遇却是如此的不同呢？

我不能享受这种平静而美好的生活，它不属于我。我回避着你对我的疑问，本想着等伤口痊愈之后默默离开，就让这段日子留在脑海任其随时光流逝而淡去，多好。

可你还是被盯上了，因为我。 

虽然如果一开始我醒来时一枪就崩了你倒也没后面这些事了，但最后我得到的任务依旧是得杀了你，不杀你，我就会死。

那又如何？时间倒退一个月，那时我都还不认识你，我照样会死。绕来绕去，不过是给我自己多“挣”来了一个多月的时间罢了。但这一个月却能改变足够多的事情。

我无法像原计划那样做到不告而别了，这时候唯一的方法就是将掌握你性命的主动权抓在我的手上。

你的命是我的，要杀只能我来杀。这样我就有了将你转移的机会。既能保护你，又不会被他们强行搜查发现异常的方法，只有一个。

那晚转移时将你弄晕之后发生了什么，如果你实在记不清想不起来，就别勉强自己了。

我没有多少时间了，末了突然想自私一回，用这仅剩的几十个小时，顺从自己的内心做些我真正想做的事。

你会怪我吗？

我不会再吓哭他们的，我也有在你上班时自己学习怎么教小孩子唱歌，这些学习对我来说并不难，你不用担心的。

你可以原谅我吗？

就算这个世间上真有如此相同的两张脸，其内也是不同的灵魂。你是你，我是我，我永远也不会是真的“登坂老师”，可也是因为你，我或许才能在这最后的时刻拥有了属于自己的选择。

最后了，我还有几句话

我没有对自己的选择后悔过。无论是第一眼见到你时，还是那晚与你做最后一面时所做的告别。

谢谢你。

以及……

对不起。

一时兴起的文没想到也写了近两万字了……  
第一次动笔认真写发现自己写的其实到处都是漏洞，只是因为某张图，本来初心仅仅想让卧底大佬替换去幼儿园奶孩子罢了，甚至一开始想的还是个双宿双飞的结局（也不知道后面怎么就哪里不对了……）

感谢能够看到这里的你。

以后有缘再见（）


End file.
